That's One Hell Of a Reboot
by Esstential AwesomeGuy
Summary: What if after the academy, Team 7 was assigned to the pervy Gutsy Ninja, Jiraiya? Now leading his 3rd team, Jiraiya will journey a young team 7 trough victory, betrayal, and just utter failure; while even attempting to teach Naruto and Sasuke a thing or two in perving. AU (Duh)


_**Team Jiraiya: One Hell of a Reboot **_

…_**.**_

_**I.**_

_**You and What Army? **_

Tomorrow was the day, the day Naruto would finally become a ninja; one great step to becoming his dream of Hokage… He was unable to sleep last night due to his excitement; the nostalgia overwhelmed him, and made him feel great!

He felt like his blood surged through his body, he felt his heart throb, and his feet shiver, it was the greatest feeling he has ever felt in his entire life. It clouded the hurtful memories of him being treated like dirt, and savagely bullied by every passing by villager.

Hell, Naruto felt so excited, that he already came up with a new prank idea; the mother of all pranks, the prank that puts everything Naruto has done to shame. One last prank, one last escape from pursuing ninjas, and one last lettuce from Iruka.

Of course Naruto didn't really have such a plan, but he was sure it would come to him sooner or later.

Naruto continued to pace through his entire apartment, he checked the clock repeatedly in till the sun rose over the horizon, every single minute he would glance towards to taunting time keeper.

His eyes felt a little heavy, and he would let out a long yawn every 30 minutes, but the adrenaline kept his eyes wide opened.

As he saw the hazel warm sun barely light up the village, and bean a shred of light through his window, he quickly got prepared for the day that came upon him.

He took a warm shower, and brushed his teeth with aggression, as the minty foam poured from his mouth, he watched the sun climb up the horizon like a speedy rock climber through his bathroom mirror, which reflected the shining mourning sun in the background through the window.

He grinned widely to himself, before filling his mouth with tap water; he then rushed to his bedroom and placed on his red, white, blue and orange jumpsuit. He looked at the clock once again, **7:06**, the Academy should now be opened, and graduation should be an hour after. _'I can't wait till I'm ninja! Then I'll show that poser Sasgay…' _

Naruto's grin was wider than the sun, he was excited, he was going to soak in every single second of graduation. He was going to remember every second of graduation, and the very moment when he meets his new team.

**9:38 **

"Naruto… Naruto…. Naruto! Wake up idiot!"

The familiar voice came from every direction.

"Wake up! I am not afraid to punch you!"

The voice sounded like a female, but who was it? Naruto could only see darkness, but for some reason, felt his head leaning against a hard surface; as if his eyes were closed….

The voice repeated itself, "Argh! If you don't open your eyes in five seconds, I swear…"

In a matter of two seconds, Naruto felt a heavy object clash into the side of his head; which caused Naruto's sleepy eyes to shoot wide open."Wha-wha…. What's the big idea..?" Naruto spoke as he rubs his eyes, ready to fall right back to sleep.

He then saw Sakura Haruno, a pink haired girl who Naruto had a crush on for a long time, Sasuke Uchiha, a successor who he's been rivals with for a even longer time, and a tall man with ghostly white hair and red face paint; the three stood in front of his desk, which he drooled on for the past two hours.

"You slept through graduation and team announcements." Sasuke informed.

Naruto then heard Sakura whisper in anger, "Idiot…." Naruto's eyes widen in shock, he looked around his surroundings, to see an empty classroom that only contained Naruto along with Sasuke, Sakura, and the mysterious man.

"WHAT?! I missed graduation?!" Naruto then realized the fault of his tiredness, the very fact that he refused to sleep due to his excitement for graduating, ironic huh? Naruto looked to Sasuke and Sakura, and the unknown man with sadden eyes, "Does this mean they didn't graduate me…..?"

Sasuke looked upon Naruto with disappointment, "No you idiot… They graduated you, but you weren't awake to see it." Sasuke explained.

Naruto was defiantly disappointed, but he was going to have to worry about it later, "Well where's my team?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed at Naruto's arrogance, "Right here in front of you…"

Naruto's eyes would have widen in shock at the dumb luck that he's been pairs up with his crush and his archenemy, but they began to feel heavy as he became more tired, "Whoa…" Naruto spoke mindlessly after yawning, "Great team….. I'm sure we can do stuff after we get some shut eye…." Naruto murmured as he slowly made his head back down to his desk.

Sakura then spoke, "None of us are sleeping, we actually sleep during the nighttime." Sakura's words halted Naruto from falling back to sleep.

Naruto ignored Sakura's rudeness and turned slowly to the unknown man with half opened eyes, he had long spiky, white hair that dragged down to his feet and covered his back; he also had a sliver headband with horns sticking out and a red vest over his dull green clothing.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned tiredly, but he had an idea that he already knew the answer to his own question.

Naruto noticed Sasuke and Sakura flinch at his question, as if they were hoping he wouldn't have asked that; Naruto then noticed the man's face, which revealed a smirk, and a sly looking face, as if he was waiting for Naruto to ask that.

"I am…. The Great Gutsy Ninja! Rider of waves, conquer of islands-" The man was saying in till being cut off by Sakura.

Sakura roared in anger, "You don't have to give him the same lame introduction you gave us!" Sakura then toned down her voice and answered Naruto, "He's our 'sensei'….. Jiraiya."

**0OO0OO0O**

**A/N: First fanfic, how did I do? Please let me know in the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto... lol**


End file.
